A polynomial is a mathematical expression of one or more algebraic terms, for example, “a+bx+cx2”, each of which consists of a constant (a, b or c) multiplied by one or more variables (x) raised to a nonnegative integral power. The schoolbook method to multiply two polynomials is to multiply each term of a first polynomial by each term of a second polynomial. For example, a first polynomial of degree 1 with two terms a1x+a0 may be multiplied by a second polynomial of degree 1 with two terms b1x+b0 by performing four multiply operations and three addition operations to produce a polynomial of degree 2 with three terms as shown below:(a1x+a0)(b1x+b0)=a1b1x2+(a0b1x+a1b0x)+a0b0 
The number of multiply operations and Arithmetic Logical Unit (ALU) operations increases with the number of terms in the polynomials. For example, using the schoolbook method, the number of multiply operations to multiply two polynomials each having n2 terms is n and the number of additions is (n−1)2.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.